


Defying Fate

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Really its just 16k of feels and happy stuff in the end, Sibling Incest, genderbend au, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: Ritsu wakes up one morning dreaming of what might be herself and her older sister. That night she finds out her sister is getting married to the heir of an entertainment agency. Furious about the news, she becomes a true Knight and fights against the hands of Fate to save her sister... And her romance.Genderbend AU





	Defying Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by Tenjou Tenge's Izayoi no Sora and Kachou Fuugetsu. As listed earlier its a genderbend AU, meaning I most likely fucked up every person's personalities as I wrote this. However, I am pleased with how this turned out. And if you're here reading this, I hope you enjoy it too! I apologize if I missed any misspellings aha writing this at 3am is not all that fun.

_The night was beautifully silent, the bright blue moon shining overhead in the dark sky. Two people sit together in silence, just holding each other's hand. The man, his unruly wavy hair pulled back with a silk red ribbon, takes a deep breath._

 

“ _So, it's tomorrow already?”_

 

_The female stiffens, long black hair being guided by the direction of the gentle breeze. “...Yes... It's tomorrow.”_

 

_The man gives a laugh, albeit a forced one. “At least you'll live happily, Ritsu.”_

 

_The female, Ritsu, looks up, tears welling up in her vibrant red eyes. She faces the male. “You mean I'll live comfortably Rei-san. I'll **never** live happily with... with that man. I'd only be happy with you, Rei-san! How could I **ever** be happy without you, whom I love?!”_

 

_The man, Rei, takes a shuddering breath. Tears begin to fall from his dull maroon eyes. Then, he takes Ritsu into his arms and they share a tight embrace full of sadness and tears. “I wish I could never let you go Ritsu... I wish I could make you mine, and we could live a happy life in the outskirts of town.”_

 

“ _We would be a happy family, with two kids... and we wouldn't be victim to war and bloodshed... Nobody would be able to find us, and it would be the best that way...”_

 

_Ritsu breaks down completely, her sadness flowing out from her entire being. “I hate this Rei-san! I hate that we can't be like this! Why was it that I was born in a wealthy family, why was everything wrong from the start!? I wish I could run away with you, and share that dream the two of us have, I wouldn't have to be a loyal and dutiful wife, and you wouldn't be treated like scum from the villagers. If only we could change our fate, if only...” She can't form anymore words, her tears continue to fall._

 

_The two continue to hug each other for the rest of the night, because nothing else could be done._

 

* * *

 

Ritsu awakes with a start, unknown tears falling onto her cheeks. She tries to take calming breaths, the scenery of her dream still very vivid in her mind. Once somewhat calmed, she takes a look at the clock next to her bed. It reads 7:22am, which is still very early for the sleepy female. Deciding that she didn't want to stay in her bed any longer (surprisingly) she got up and began doing the things Mao would usually do to her.

 

When Mao entered the Sakuma household, her green eyes widened at the sight of Ritsu already dressed and ready to go to school. “R-Ricchan... You're....”

 

“Up? Yeah I know. Shocked Maa~kun?” She stood up, her silky hair falling into place. She walked over to the doorway, where Mao was standing. Mao takes a moment to scan Ritsu at the moment, observing features of her face that seemed more stressed than usual.

 

“...You're thinking about something aren't you?” Mao asks as she closes the door behind herself and Ritsu. An irritated sigh escapes the raven's lips.

 

“I just.. had another strange dream again.”

 

Walking down the street Ritsu tells Mao what she saw in her dream. After a little while, Mao runs a hand through her short maroon colored strands. “What a dream Ricchan... I mean, from what you told me, it seems like you _dreamed_ that you and your _older sister_ were in a relationship...”

 

Ritsu sighs once again. “I know, it may _seem_ like that but I don't know... it definitely felt strange. _Nostalgic_ almost. It really felt real Maa~kun. I mean, I love Onee-chan sure. But that's because we're _family._ I know I don't have any feelings like that!”

 

Mao lets out a soft laugh. “Then... maybe it's because you miss her?”

 

An embarrassed blush erupts on Ritsu's face as she gives her childhood friend a look of betrayal. “How _dare_ you Maa~kun! I don't miss her! No way in hell do I miss her and her very warm hugs... and...... stuff......” Ritsu drifts off, somehow knowing she dug her own grave with that statement.

 

Mao laughs again, a smile spreading on her face. Ritsu may not be a morning person, but she knows for sure walking with her in the morning like this, instead of Mao herself carrying her, talking in an animated way about things, was one of the best things that could happen on a day like today.

 

* * *

 

_The moon was out again, this time two males were in a tight embrace. Hidden by the thick patches of trees it seemed very normal for them to hide like this._

 

“ _Rei.. I--” The slightly shorter male tried to say, bruises and scratches all over his battered body._

 

“ _Shh don't talk Ritsu...” The taller male, Rei said. Similar to Ritsu his white dress shirt was slashed and battered,but he also had more flesh wounds than Ritsu had._

 

“ _Rei, I can't take this anymore! We have to run...We have to.” His blood red eyes glittered in the darkness, tears falling and stinging the cuts on his face._

 

“ _Ritsu, the sun is going to rise soon.. You know we won't be able to make it out before then...” Rei's eyes sparkled in the darkness, also a bright shade of red._

 

“ _Rei... We've been enduring this pain for so long. I can't take this anymore! How many decades has it been, dealing with the pain the villagers put us through because we're immortal. It wasn't our faults we are like this so why? Why can't we be at peace... I don't understand...” Once again Ritsu sobs, his grip tight on the dress shirt barely clinging to Rei's body, mostly a bright shade of red because of the wounds decorating his chest and back._

 

_Rei looked down at the small figure of Ritsu, a sad smile on his lips. “I must be getting old, dear. All this pain, to you hurts, but to me I feel truly alive. I've been wandering through the ages, all by myself. When you came into my life, all those decades ago, I finally remembered what it felt like to be free, to be alive again. Because I'm with you, to this day I feel emotions I wouldn't have if I was alone....The only person I can thank is you Ritsu... Because you changed my life and brought me happiness in so many forms....”_

 

_Ritsu's sobs faded, as he looked up, wide-eyed at his lover. “Me...? But you were the one to save me from the life I was living. Being an immortal being has no benefits if there is nothing to live for, and I spent a good century wondering if the person who saved my life all those years just wanted to make my life a living hell. My parents were gone, my best friend murdered... Nothing seemed right anymore, so I guess I have you to thank as well... You made me happy again, made me live a life worth living. But I cannot bear the sight of seeing you with wounds... It always makes me scared, that you will suddenly leave me and I'll be alone again...”_

 

_Rei gave a small chuckle, grabbing onto Ritsu's thin hands. “You know Ritsu, it's the same for me as well. But this is the only 'safe' place I know of that's somewhat nearby. We have nowhere to go...”_

 

“ _As a child of the night, there's only one thing I can think of... But it would be too cruel to ask you to do it with me...”_

 

“ _What is it Ritsu?”_

 

_A tear fell from Ritsu's eyes once more. “With you... I want to see the sunrise... I've long forgotten the warmth of the sun... But I do know that would be my last moments as well as yours... If we just give up now, how would that make us? All those years we were fighting by ourselves to just live... It would be for nothing if we just go out and willingly walk towards our deaths....”_

 

“ _The sun huh? How long it has been since I have thought about the sun. But you see, Ritsu... There's a difference. We would just simply put an end to the neverending cycle of pain and eternity. And it's a final wish of sorts... We can finally be let free of the chains binding us from this world... And we would not die alone, rather with the one that I love dearly...”_

 

_The wind blew, softly rattling the leaves. A long silence enveloped the two of them._

 

“ _So... Would you? With me...?” Ritsu asked, a light in his tired and lifeless eyes._

 

_Rei connects their foreheads, letting his tears fall onto Ritsu. “...If it were with you, I'd do anything, even walk in the sunlight with you.”_

 

* * *

 

Ritsu opens her eyes, unknown tears falling once again. She grasps her sweater vest, an indescribable pain taking hold of her chest. “Again...” she mutters, wiping the tears from her face, trying to process the dream once again. “Why was it me and Onee-chan though...” She scratches the back of her head, an irritated pout painting her expression of the moment.

 

“Ritsu! Your older sister is coming home tonight! I suggest you get ready~!” Ritsu's mom yelled from the first floor, a fake excitement clearly evident in her voice. Ritsu didn't let that bother her one bit though. Her older sister is coming home after so long! Heading straight to her closet she throws the doors open and starts going through her clothes.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu comes down the stairs wearing a black tank top, layered with a oversized maroon sweater and her favorite pair of shorts. They were a little worn out, the blue faded a bit, and small holes sprouted all over the top of the article of clothing. She even made an attempt to put her hair up, but it was just plain messy. She snickers a little bit though, because she knows that Rei's hair is way worse.

 

The younger Sakuma joins her mom and dad at the bottom of the stairs, barely containing her excitement as they wait in anticipation for the door to open. After what felt like an eternity, the doors open, and Ritsu sprints towards the open door. “Welcome home---” She stops short at the sight in front of her.

 

There was a man, most likely in his young 20s, wearing an expensive light blue suit. He also seemed to have this face that Ritsu just plain didn't like. He looked... out of place to Ritsu, but he makes his way into their household as if it was natural to be there.

 

“Ahh, welcome Itsuki-kun~ Come in come in!” Ritsu's mom says, a vibrant smile on her face.

 

Ritsu stays frozen, staring at her older sister. Instead of ripped T-shirts and skinny jeans shes wearing an elegant sleeveless red dress, her unruly hair set in perfect curls.

 

“Onee....chan...?” Ritsu numbly asks, questioning if this is actually her sister.

 

“Hi Ritsu... I'm back...” Rei smiles, but its different than the other ones she would give. Ritsu would know. She's always loved those smiles ever since she was young. Rei was always able to express herself through her various smiles, and the one that she wears right now is one full of sadness.

 

“Ritsu, meet your future brother in-law!” her dad calls her over.

 

Ritsu's world is frozen. “Brother in-law... who...?”

 

“This man you silly girl!” her mom laughs.

 

Stiffly she looks over, to _that_ man. “This is Kuroda Itsuki-kun! He is the heir to K Entertainment! Your older sister and this man are arranged to be married next spring!”

 

Everything around Ritsu crumbles. Her beloved Onee-chan... _married?_ How could that happen? She was still a student, there's _so much_ that she hasn't done, and her freedom is going to go like that?

 

“....How cruel...” Ritsu mutters.

 

“Hm? What was that dear?” Ritsu's mom asks.

 

“How cruel... How cruel! Onee-chan shouldn't be treated like this! There's so much that she has yet to do, places to explore, she has an entire future ahead of her, and yet she's stuck in some fucked up marriage... Do you not feel ashamed as parents?!!” Ritsu yells, pain welling up in her chest once again.

 

“How dare you---” Ritsu's father puts a hand up, preparing to slap her in the face, when Rei speaks up. “Its ok Ritsu... I agreed to the marriage... I'm fine... spending the rest of my life.... with Itsuki-kun...” Rei's voice dies, and Ritsu can see right through that lie.

 

Tears furiously fall from Ritsu's eyes, anger boiling inside her. “This entire thing is screwed up! Onee-chan is hurting, and all you can see is the future right? The success of the future and all that shit. I could care less about that. Onee-chan deserves more than this, can't you see?!” Rei wraps her arms around Ritsu's torso, immediately and effectively shutting Ritsu up. Ritsu can feel Rei trembling, a side she has never seen. “It's ok Ritsu... There's nothing that can be done... Everything has already been arranged by our parents and Itsuki-kun's parents.... Everything... So please... Don't say anymore....”

 

The air is full of tension, the room silent, except for the labored breaths Ritsu takes. Taking the sleeve of her shirt she furiously rubs the tears from her eyes, sending a dark glare towards her parents and Itsuki. Rei slowly releases her hold on her younger sister, instead grabbing her by the hand and taking her outside. “I'll have a talk with Ritsu outside,” she quickly says before opening the front door.

 

Closing the door behind them, Rei walks down and turns the corner, Ritsu in hand, hiding the two of them in a corner of the house that their parents don't do anything with. It was surrounded with abandoned objects, and it made a perfect hiding place for the two whenever they needed time alone.

 

Rei stays silent, releasing her hold on her sister and instead wrapping the thin shawl around her a little tighter. Ritsu looks down at the grass beneath them, taking time to collect herself and her thoughts.

 

“...When you were coming back, I didn't think that this would happen, Onee-chan.” Ritsu speaks up, looking up at her older sister.

 

A sad laugh comes from her lips. Taking a hand and pushing some hair behind her ear she gives Ritsu a sad smile. “I know Ritsu... I know.”

 

In that split second Ritsu launches herself towards Rei, and the two tightly embrace. No words were spoken, but the thoughts they shared were the same. _Why did this happen? It isn't fair. That guy's basically a stranger. What happens then? Will I lose you?_ Various concerns and exclamations were shared, through a fit of frustrated sighs and silent trembling.

 

Ritsu pushes herself off from Rei, a strange feeling overwhelming her senses. The strange dreams she had previously came back to her in a flash, and a tear falls from her red eyes. Rei, surprised by Ritsu's tears, wipes them away. “Ritsu, dear... Why are you crying?”

 

“It's just... It's the same as these dreams I've been having... It's almost as if this is fate messing with me...” She takes the time to explain in detail the dreams she have been having for the past few weeks, a thing she's only been able to tell Mao about. When she finishes, she leans against the house with a sigh. “I know it may sound crazy, but I believe that it may be possible.... That's all.” Her voice is quiet, her eyes downcast.

 

Rei takes a hand to her racing heart, a gasp escaping her lips. A slight breeze comes through and her thin shawl flutters and falls onto the grass. “That... is not crazy Ritsu...” She manages to get out, her mind racing.

 

Surprised, Ritsu looks up to see another tearful smile on her older sister's face. “I thought I was the only one... Those dreams. It seemed to crazy, but if it was with Ritsu, I wouldn't mind at all.”

 

It was a sudden reflex, something Ritsu didn't even know she thought of. Standing up once again, she takes two steps towards Rei, and presses her lips on top of Rei's. It was only for a second, but Ritsu jumped backwards, increasing the distance between the two of them. “Shit I'm so sorry Onee-chan I don't know what happened I just--- My body moved on it's own fuck I'm so sorry you must be disgusted with me right now I-- I'm sorry Rei-nee.” Ritsu looked everywhere except for the person in front of her. She holds her head in her hands and hides herself.

 

Rei says nothing, her fingers touching the place that Ritsu just kissed earlier. It was a moment, in which she felt immensely happy for. It was for reasons unknown, but it seemed to be something Rei distantly longed for. For years she was in agony, wondering if some unknown force would take her precious Ritsu away from her. She always chalked up her thoughts for Ritsu as the love of an overprotective older sister. Just moments ago, she found her answer.

 

She was in love with Ritsu, her younger sister. A romance like that would be irreparable once broken, the path of sin awaiting them. In their dreams of what might be the past, their past selves, whether male or female, would love the other no matter what had happened. That love in itself was so strong, that they would kill themselves if it was the way for them to be together. Rei had always admired that kind of love, the passion so strong that even death couldn't take it away from them. And now she had found hers not in her betrothed, but the person next to her all the years of her childhood.

 

Slowly she walks forward, the dress ruffling around her. Ritsu stiffens, and then she feels hands on her shoulders. “Ritsu? My dear Imouto, look at me please?”

 

Unable to deny the request, Ritsu looks up. What she was greeted with wasn't a slap or an expression of disgust... but a kiss. It was small, but it was enough. Enough for Ritsu to believe that her sister's love was the same as her love. Although she was confused about the dreams, one thing was for sure: Ritsu was in love with Rei, and from the looks of it her sister reciprocated those feelings.

 

After awhile, Rei pulls back with a smile, and Ritsu, relieved, pulls the older female by her hands and brings her in for another kiss, one a little more passionate. She wraps her arms around her sister's waist, bringing her closer, _closer_ , until it would be difficult to distinguish the two of them. Rei in turn cradles Ritsu's face with her two hands, responding to the kiss with equal passion. It was not just one, but many passionate kisses, as if they were trying to make up for the lost amount of time they could have spent in each other's arms like this.

 

With great reluctance, Rei pulls apart from Ritsu with a gasp. As she takes some short breaths, she was worried that they would get caught, and knowing their parents, it wouldn't be a good sight at all. She was worried for all of that yet... She was not yet willing to let go of her sister. _Her lover?_ There were many words that could be placed for what Ritsu means to her, and they all sound just right like that.

 

She takes the moment she has to run her hands all over Ritsu's face. One that has matured and become so beautiful in the time they were apart. “You have grown up so much, Ritsu... Look how pretty you've become.” Rei smiles, an adoring smile on her features.

 

Ritsu laughs, now placing her hands on her sister's bare shoulders. “Well look at yourself Onee-chan... You can look real beautiful if you try... But you look better in T-shirts and jeans if you ask me.”

 

After awhile, Rei lets go with a sigh. “We should be going back in now Ritsu...”

 

Reluctantly agreeing, Ritsu lets go. They walk towards the corner of the house when Ritsu suddenly pulls Rei into a chaste kiss.

 

With a look of determination, she gives her sister a small bit of hope. “I'll find a way to get you out of this marriage. I _swear_ I'll make you free.”

 

And what she saw on her sister's face was one of the brightest smiles she's ever put on since she has returned home. “Then, I'll be waiting for you, _my knight._ ”

 

* * *

 

“...So, your sister has come back, and she is going to be married next spring? Is that what's going on?” Mao asked, astonishment on her face.

 

“Not if I can do anything about it she won't.” Ritsu says firmly. A chilling autumn breeze cut through the two of them, and for a second, Mao saw a beautiful knight, one that will save her one true love from the hands of evil.

 

Somehow the puzzle pieces clicked inside her head, and a sad smile comes up on her face. “...So that's the deal, Ricchan.”

 

“Hm? What's wrong Maa~kun?” Ritsu turns around, medium length hair freely moving with the wind. She sees the expression on Mao's face and immediately rushes over to her side. “Maa~kun, what's the matter?”

 

She brushes the maroon colored bangs off to the side, to get a good look at Mao's face. “It's your older sister then? The one you love is Sakuma-senpai?” she asks, hoping, _desperately hoping it wouldn't be_... but is already expecting the answer to not be the one she hopes for.

 

A sad smile also spreads on Ritsu's face, and that was all the evidence Mao needed. “I figured it out the day Onee-chan came back home. I didn't think it would be like that, but surprisingly it is...”

 

“Can't that be different? Can't it only be strong love between sisters?” desperation fills her voice, and for once in her life Mao actually looks like a girl. Sure it was her gender, but she was strong, and an independent figure that people could rely on. Not a girl who was desperately hoping for her unspoken love to be true.

 

Ritsu tilts her head a little, a small laugh coming from her lips. “Maa~kun... I would've asked you to take me already if it was you. I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings, but everything has been figured out. And it's my duty, to myself, to my sister, and to our past lives, to bring this to an end. But oh, Maa~kun... how nice it would've been if you were my lover instead... But you deserve so _so_ much more than me, you are too good for a sinner like me.”

 

Mao chokes back her tears, trying so _so_ hard to not break. With a strong grip on Ritsu's blue blazer, she asks for one thing.

 

“Then... can you just... Just this once... Please kiss me?”

 

The question surprised Ritsu. Mao, her best friend since childhood, was openly being like this in front of her.

 

Unable to deny this precious request, Ritsu grabs the maroon haired female's hands into her own. “If... I do this... Maa~kun... Please, I beg of you. Find someone else to love. You are such a wonderful girl, you're strong, and smart, you're an amazing dancer, and you have have many _many things_ inside you that will make anybody fall for you. But I want to make sure that you find somebody who will treat you well. You are such an amazing person, you deserve the best there is in this world. Remember that ok?”

 

With a stiff nod, Mao accepts what Ritsu says. _'Even though you're the only one who will ever take my heart away like this..'_

 

Closing her summer green eyes, Mao awaits the one thing that she has been waiting for. Ritsu closes the distance between them, and gives Mao the sweetest, most delicate kiss the she could muster. And at that moment, the dying leaves rose from the ground. If someone could ever describe the scenery from far away, it was nothing short of “beautiful.” But although “beautiful,” it was also “Painful,” with some hints of “Farewell” in it.

 

Ritsu pulls back and Mao opens her eyes. Ritsu is crying as well, but for reasons different from Mao's tears. “Maa~kun... I don't want what I have with Onee-chan to destroy what we have. Can I still call you my best friend after all this?”

 

Scrubbing the tears away with her arm, Mao gives a relieved smile. “I was hoping it wouldn't Ricchan.”

 

Reaching up she takes her thumb and wipes the tears that are threatening to fall from those gorgeous red eyes. “Now. I know you may not like your sister to get married, but how are you supposed to do that if you're spending your time crying over me, hm?”

 

Ritsu laughs, scratching the back of her head. “I really don't know how I can stop it to be honest. My crappy parents are over the moon about this, and apparently everyone at Yumenosaki seems to _think_ that she should be happy, and grateful that UNDEAD will have a chance to sign with an entertainment agency because she will be married into one. But I know she's not happy. She's hiding behind a facade and accepting this thing as if it was her fate to get married off like this.” Her hand falls, and she looks off into the distance. “At this point, it will only be a few months before I have to let go of her...”

 

* * *

 

Ritsu enters her room with a heavy sigh. “Oya Ritsu. Welcome home.” Rei turns around, still wearing her school uniform. Startled by the oh so familiar voice, Ritsu looks up, to see if she was imagining it. “O...nee-chan...?” Rei responds with a smile, and Ritsu loses it, immediately running towards her older sister. Upon reaching her destination with a few short strides Ritsu jumps and pulls Rei into a very tight embrace. Shocked by the action, Rei takes a moment before she smiles and wraps her arms around Ritsu's back. “You haven't been back in so long Onee-chan..” Ritsu mumbles on Rei's chest.

 

A heavy sigh escapes Rei's lips this time. “Mom and Dad wanted me to live with Itsuki-kun for the time being...”

 

Ritsu stiffens at the name, and Rei looks down the few inches she needs to. “Aha, I knew you wouldn't like the sound of that Ritsu... It really is stifling in that spacious apartment...”

 

Ritsu lets her hands fall, her long hair covering her face as she looks down at the carpet. “I wish you were home Onee-chan... I hate having to live with the crappy parents we have all by my lonesome...”

 

Rei gently pats Ritsu's head, feeling the smooth locks with her fingertips. “I wonder if this is fate trying to repeat itself. Do you know, Ritsu?”

 

Ritsu looks up to her older sister, a cute yet irritated look on her face. “Don't _say_ that Onee-chan! I promised you that I will get you out of this marriage, and I'm going to make that happen, okay?!!”

 

For a moment Rei was taken aback, rarely experiencing these moments where Ritsu is serious. Then, after the shock died down, she wraps her arms around her younger sister and pulls her into a tighter embrace. A smile is on her lips, relief in her features. “Thank you Ritsu... For everything...”

 

Ritsu hums, a satisfied expression on her face. “So when do you have to leave?”

 

Rei stays silent for a few seconds. “I think... I can get away with staying the night.” She pulls Ritsu back, only far enough to be able to stare into her deep blood red eyes. “I missed you so much Ritsu... We can't even spend time at school...”

 

“You're one to talk Onee-chan. I've wanted to touch you so _so_ much, but you were nowhere to be seen. Make it up to me tonight, ne?” Ritsu reaches up, feeling the coolness of Rei's skin with both of her hands.

 

Rei leans into the touch, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. “I wouldn't have it any other way Ritsu`”

 

As if a barrier was brought down, Ritsu pulls Rei down into a deep kiss, one bursting with love and power that one could not easily understand. As clumsy and inexperienced Ritsu was, she didn't let that stop her from kissing her lover. Rei's heart flutters _just_ a little, but it doesn't stop the warm feeling she has from spreading all over her body. Ritsu presses forward, pushing Rei backwards until she hits the bed. With an embarrassed squeak, Rei separates from Ritsu and ungraciously falls onto the bed with a _thump._ Ritsu falls with a bit more grace, placing her hands on both sides of her sister's head.

 

Rei looks up, a small blush coloring her face. From this angle, Ritsu doesn't look like the adorable sister she took care of for a decade and a half. Instead, she looks like an adult, one with the desire to give her love that words couldn't even describe. A nostalgic yet very _very_ warm feeling overcomes her as she feels like she was taken back in time, to another world.

 

“It feels like we've been like this, in a situation like this... before.” Rei says, her voice soft.

 

A strand of hair slips down, as Ritsu continues to stare at Rei. Her sister was right, as always. There was a time, where Ritsu and Rei were lovers. It was one of the better relationships their past selves had. It was a meeting by coincidence, and they were able to fall in love. Ritsu, male this time, was sent off to fight a war, and before he set out, he spent that last night making sweet love to Rei. As a memento. Rei gives Ritsu a red bracelet, delicately crafted by her hands with the brightest of threads. After a teary farewell, Rei waits at their home, praying for the safety of her love. The news comes two agonizing months later, when his superiors hand over a red bracelet. It was frayed in some places, proving its usage. Rei collapses onto the floor, devastated by the news. She promises to herself and her unborn baby to live. The days are hard without Ritsu by her side, but the memories are enough for her to at least try and live a decent life.

 

Months pass and Rei gives birth, and immediately names the child Ritsu. They live in their little house for Ritsu's young childhood, both sharing the memories of their missing family member. Their life wasn't the best, but they had each other to rely on. Those days were peaceful, that is, until the town they lived in was attacked with fire and burglars. The group broke into their house, demanding them to hand over their treasures. Holding young Ritsu close to her body, Rei refuses and is roughly grabbed by one of the men, forcing the young mother to separate from her child. Angry at the strangers for mistreating her mother, the weak Ritsu does his best to fight off the men, banging his small fists against the man's torso, but the action is meaningless. Other men from the group join in to pry Ritsu away and he kicks a torch, immediately igniting the house in flames. Bloodied and bruised, Rei and young Ritsu are left inside their house to die. They try their best to navigate out of the house safely, but a burning piece of wood comes crashing down on their exit. With all their might they yell for assistance, but none comes. Slowly, Rei and Ritsu pass on, tight in each others arms. Assistance comes the morning after, but all that was left of them were a pile of bones, and a red bracelet.

 

Ritsu's eyes soften, glistening with tears. “Onee-chan... the past hurts. It hurts a lot. Why is it that we have so much pain, but we continue to live?”

 

Rei brings her hands up, cupping Ritsu's face with them. “I don't know why either, Ritsu my dear. The past is in the past, and as imperfect beings we learn from what happened in the past. But what I know, for us, our love is something not even time can take away. We were cursed by fate to never be able to live happily together, and even now we face problems. You are my younger sister, whom I love so very much. Yet we were blessed with this... _arrangement_ by our parents.”

 

Rei brings her forehead to Ritsu's, a sigh escaping her lips. “If I could run away with you, I'd do it in an instant.”

 

Ritsu takes a moment to relish the warmth of her sister's presence, and smiles. “I'll do whatever possible to make our happiness possible. That damn Kuroda guy can just fuck off and die.”

 

Rei chuckles. “Ritsu, language~”

 

“Like I care. I'm having quality time with my Onee-chan language and manners come second.”

 

* * *

 

After that afternoon, Rei and Ritsu spent quality time together, be it messing around like sisters or gently embracing each other and kissing like lovers. Ritsu even managed to find a way to snatch Rei away for a few minutes at school every now and then. From then, it was idol duties and academics on top of running all over the city to get some sort of hope. The day was nearing way too fast for Ritsu's liking. She was tired and irritated all the time now, she heavily relied on Mao's ear for venting purposes and Knights to exert all of her stress when she could. She knew adults were stiff and all that but every one she has met have been just downright _awful._

 

Whenever she can't see her sister (which is a lot more frequent now) she dreams of the past, where love comes to a tragic end. Sometimes she dreams of the future, where she and her older sister can live happily without anything getting in their way. She gets hopeful when those come up, but whenever she opens her blood red eyes in the morning, the reality comes crashing down.

 

It won't be easy to get that ending, Ritsu definitely knows.

 

But she'll make it happen no matter what.

 

* * *

 

“So Maa~kun~” Ritsu drawls, splayed across Mao's bed. They were having a sleepover (as Ritsu's parents believe, but it's honestly a “strategy meeting”) “I saw that little kiss you had with that Yuuki girl from your unit. Finally letting go of me, hm?” She teases Mao, and loves the expression that appears on her face.

 

“T-that wasn't a kiss Ricchan! Makoto just tripped, and--”

 

“Uh-huh. Suuuuure~” Ritsu laughs, and then just flat out smiles. “I'm glad you're not hung up about me. You deserve to be happy, Maa~kun.”

 

Mao looks over after putting her short hair into a rubber band, a small smile on her face. “Thank you Ricchan, but there's nothing between me an Makoto. Besides, we're here to talk about _your_ love life. Did you get any leads?”

 

Ritsu's head falls back down on the pillow, and a heavy sigh escapes her lips. “I went everywhere I could think of. My parents got mad for not supporting my sister as she departs to a future of happiness and success. Some happiness that is. The principal at Yumenosaki was glad that K Entertainment would recruit a idol unit from their school, and refused to listen to what I had to say. The bastard's parents were too busy working and they just seemed to be happy to form strong bonds with our family... Like that even matters. And everywhere I go at school they talk about how lucky Onee-chan is for getting married into a successful group, and that her future is secure as long as the marriage goes through, and all of that shit. I even hate going to Knights practices, because they indirectly bring it up. It's not like they understand anyways...”

 

Mao plops down on her bed, and takes a hand to Ritsu's head, giving her small pats. “There there Ricchan... It must be tough, but at least you're trying. Something will work out. I know it will. When Ricchan puts her mind to something, that something will happen.”

 

Ritsu leans into the touch. “Thank you Maa~kun...”

 

They stay like that for awhile, and then a phone vibrates twice. Leaning over the bed Ritsu looks at her screen and her eyes widen. “...Its from Onee-chan. She's back...”

 

“Back? What do you mean back?” Mao asks.

 

“After that day, she was forced to go back home with that damn Kuroda guy. She manages to come back home every two weeks or something, but this is too early for one of those trips...” She slips off of the bed and grabs a jacket. “She's just outside. I'll be back.”

 

Before Mao could even reply the bedroom door is closed, and an expression of worry spreads across the maroon haired girl's face. “I hope things are ok...”

 

* * *

 

“Onee-chan!!” Ritsu runs up, puffs of smoke coming up into the air. Rei looks up with a sad smile. “Hi, Ritsu.”

 

Rei takes her hands and grabs Ritsu's with them. “I know you've tried, Ritsu, but nothing can be done anymore. Our parents and Itsuki-kun's parents agreed to move up the wedding...”

 

Shock goes through Ritsu's entire being. She opens her mouth, but words don't come out. After a few minutes, her voice finally works again. “...When...”

 

A tear falls from Rei's red eyes. “Next Saturday.”

 

* * *

 

Ritsu stumbles back into Mao's bedroom, and Mao manages to catch her before she collapses to the floor. “Ricchan, what happened.”

 

Ritsu is shocked, tears falling from her eyes, unwilling to stop.

 

“Ricchan talk to me, please!” Mao begged, grabbing Ritsu by the shoulders and gently shaking her. Again, Ritsu didn't respond, only staring at the bed across from her vision.

 

“Goddammit Ritsu, snap out of it!!” Mao snapped, slapping Ritsu across her face. Shocked for a second, Mao panics, “Shit I'm sorry Ritsu I didn't mean to--”

 

“...gone... Onee-chan will be gone soon.... The wedding... Next week....” Ritsu says, her unending tears cascading down her face, and onto the floor.

 

“What? What do you mean? It wasn't supposed to be for another two months!!” Mao exclaimed.

 

Ritsu sits up, wiping the tears, but the action is pointless; they keep on falling.

 

“My parents... and that Kuroda's parents... They decided to push the wedding to next week.” Ritsu says softly.

 

Immediately Mao brings Ritsu into a tight embrace. “I'm so sorry Ricchan... You tried so hard too...”

 

Ritsu's walls break, and she clings onto Mao, her cries so sad it even broke Mao's heart. “I wasn't done! It was gonna be ok! I was gonna be her knight and sweep her away from this! Now everything I did would be pointless!! I can't Mao, I can't---” She continues to cry, creating wet spots on Mao's T-shirt.

 

Mao sniffs, her lip trembling as she suppresses her own urge to cry. “Don't cry Ritsu... You're breaking my heart too goddammit...”

 

They spent the rest of the night holding onto each other, as if being there like that would take the pain away, but it only made it worse.

 

* * *

 

There is an antique looking mansion, on a certain street. Inside that mansion lies antique dolls and ragged looking dolls, adorned in beautiful clothing. In one of the many rooms in the mansion, there are two females, one with messy black hair, one with short pink hair. Scraps of fabric surround them, a mannequin standing in the middle of the room.

 

“Say, Miss,” The raven haired female looked over to the other female.

 

“What is it, Kagehira?” The other female asks, expertly taking a needle and thread and attaching two scraps of fabric together.

 

“You're not really friends with this 'Sakuma Rei' gal arent'cha? So why're ya doing all this fer her?” Kagehira Mika, second year, member of Valkyrie, asks.

 

“It's the least I can do.” Itsuki Shu, third year, leader of Valkyrie, responds. She puts down her work in progress, and looks over to Mika. “This Sakuma Rei may not be the best of friends, but I want to do something for her. This wedding, even I can tell, isn't the best. It's the least I can do Kagehira... To let her be 'herself' even if it's for a moment.”

 

“Huh, herself? She's still, ya know... The same though?” Mika turns to face Shu, her mismatched eyes shining in the moonlight.

 

“Non. It's subtle, but Rei is more... different. She's resigned herself to being on the formal side. Because of this 'arranged marriage,' Rei has been forced to change her mannerisms to the point that she's 'ladylike.' It's despicable to see her like that, especially because she was so, rebellious and carefree back in the day.” Shu sighs.

 

She looks up to the mannequin with an unfinished dress hanging off of it. “This dress... I need to do it for her, to make her remember that her true self is there, just hidden in the shadows.”

 

Mika also looks at the dress. “Well, Miss, I think itsa gonna be _reeeaaalll_ cool, let me help ya too, na?”

 

Shu makes a noise before turning to the work on her table. “With your uneven stitching can you even make it perfect?”

 

Mika jumps at the statement. “Miss~ I've been workin' on it ya know! Let me try at least!!”

 

“Fine. Do the small accents on the skirt part then. If you can do that much then I might let you do some more.” Shu doesn't turn around, but knows that her roommate is indeed happy about the work given to her.

 

“Just ya see Miss I'll make 'em perfect!”

 

* * *

 

Kaoru, Adonis and Koga sit in a circle, shocked by the news. Their jackets and hats are small mountains on the floor, evidence of their shock in a sense. UNDEAD had finished a live, and Rei turns to face every single one of them with a smile on her face.

 

“Kaoru-kun, Adonis-kun, Wanko. I thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for being there for me, and giving me the opportunity to liven up the night that I love so much with our music. As you already know, I am to be... married with K Entertainment's heir on Saturday. Even if I am not around anymore... I entrust this unit to all of you. I love you all, so... _so_ much, if only there was more time...”

 

Rei looks up at the full moon, lighting up the dark night sky with its brightness.

 

“I must be taking my leave now... The next time I will be seeing you all will be on Saturday.” She turns around and quickly walks away, so then they wouldn't see her tears.

 

Everyone dumbly stares at the receding figure of their leader, dumbstruck by the words of farewell she had just said.

 

“Sakuma-senpai... Is actually going to go through with this marriage?” Adonis asks, not quite sure how to form everything into words.

 

“It was arranged by her parents. There's no way for her to go against it... That's what Sakuma-san believes.” Kaoru says with a sad smile on her face. “This wasn't what I was expecting when word came out that she was going to get married that's for sure.”

 

“That jerk is to blame! This is so freaking unfair dammit! If that _ass_ didn't change her personality nothing would go wrong!” Koga yells, pulling at her short hair.

 

“Is there anything that can be done to stop it?” Adonis looks over to Kaoru, who only shakes her head. “Sakuma-san's already tried, her sister's tried too. The only thing that can be done is to accept what fate throws.”

 

Tears threaten to fall from Koga's golden eyes. “Damn... If only the circumstances were different...!!”

 

They all hang their head in defeat. In just a few days they were going to lose their leader to the hands of some stranger, and nothing could be done to reverse the situation.

 

* * *

 

The week flies, and Rei does not see Ritsu at Yumenosaki at all. After school on Friday, she looks for the one person that she thinks of that could possibly know where she could be.

 

“Isara-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Mao turns around to face Ricchan's older sister. “Sakuma-senpai...”

 

A sad smile crosses Rei's features, as she and Mao walk through the courtyard. “I was wondering if you have seen Ritsu this week. I haven't seen her on campus... so I was wondering if you would know.”

 

Mao stops walking, her maroon hair sweeping with the spring wind. “Ricchan... has been asleep.”

 

“Asleep you say?” Rei looks confused.

 

“Yes, asleep. She hasn't moved since that night... You told her the news. I put her in the guest bedroom, if you would like to see her.” She looks up, hopeful. But she is given a shake of Rei's head of wavy hair. “If I looked at her now, it would be that much more difficult to say goodbye. It's probably good that things ended that day...”

 

She walks away, only to be stopped by Mao's hand clinging onto her brown sweater sleeve.

 

“You know Sakuma-senpai, I.. _loved_ Ritsu... _Loved,_ but she gave me the saddest smile, saying that it was her duty to take you away and be that knight to save the princess. Ritsu, she did _everything_ that she could, but that wasn't enough. Everybody she went to shut her down, but she never lost hope... until now. But knowing Ricchan... She'll never _ever_ give up... So please... Keep on hoping until that last moment, because maybe... _just maybe..._ she'll actually be that knight to sweep you away from this marriage.”

 

Rei turns around again, nothing but a smile on her face. “Thank you for the words Isara-kun, but I know Ritsu will come around somehow. That's why I'll continue waiting, even if I am married to Itsuki-kun already, for her to come. _I will always wait for her to come.”_

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Mao wakes up early and checks up on Ritsu like normal. “Ricchan... It's Saturday. Your sister is going to get married in a few hours, yet you're sleeping so peacefully... I know you're thinking of something to do, but please Ricchan... You're running out of time....” After sweeping the bangs across her forehead, Mao withdraws her hand and turns to take a morning shower. Closing the door behind her she leaves Ritsu alone once again.

 

Ritsu's head is full of thoughts, cluttering her peaceful mind. It's like a storm and she's searching for something to help her case. For some reason she looks back at a memory from a few weeks ago, the last time she spent quality time with her sister at home. She wonders why that one memory, but then a sentence goes through her head, and it goes on repeat, a neverending chant being formed.

 

_If I could run away with you, I'd do it in an instant._

 

Ritsu's eyes snap open, and she bolts up from the bed, the sheets falling from her body. She winces, everything is stiff, and her throat hurts. She tries to get off of the bed, but because she tries to do it too fast, she falls on her face. She struggles to get up on her feet, and successfully gets up after a long minute.

 

Her eyes meet a mirror, and at that minute, she really detests the fact she has long hair. It's a total mess, and it would take forever just to brush it out. She spots a pair of scissors, and swiftly places them into her hands.

 

The door opens again, and Mao is shocked. “Ricchan what are you---”

 

_Snip_

 

Little by little Ritsu cuts the long strands of hair and they fall to the floor. Almost immediately the tips curl at the most unnatural places, but it isn't in the way anymore. After finishing, she places the scissors back down and turns to Mao, her voice hoarse, but not wavering. “Mao. Make me pretty. I have a wedding to crash.”

 

* * *

 

Rei arrives at the chapel, and she is met by Shu and Mika.

 

“My, what a surprise. What brings you here this early Shu?” She asks, a cordial smile on her face.

 

“Uh.. well... ahem...” Shu stammers, and instead moves the doll in her hand, dressed in a beautiful dress of black and maroon. “Shu made this for you Rei. She has noticed how much you dislike this arranged wedding, and how much you have changed because of it. To be honest Shu tells me that she prefers you to be like how you had been in the past; carefree and rebellious to the things that happened to you. She made this wedding dress for you, as a reminder that you are free somewhere, and that you should never lose yourself.” the doll says, moving to the movements of Shu's hand.

 

Mika unveils the dress and Rei's eyes widen at the sight. Its not any form of a traditional wedding dress, but it was so _so_ vivid. The base was a red sleeveless dress, and skirt part splits into three different parts. The original part opens straight down the middle, and is lined with a black trim. An additional layer is connected to the back, and it is cut like a spider's web the tips adorned with small jewels. The third layer, an extension of the base of the skirt, is an amazing combination of black and red, like blood that is vivid in the darkness of the night. It's a beautiful dress, Rei loves it.

 

“Ya know, I don't know much 'bout ya, but I always heard about ya group sayin' some'in like ' _Yoru Yami Chikara'_ and Miss went off'a that statement. I hope ya enjoy this, Sakuma-san.” Mika turns to face Shu. “Let'sa leave now Miss. She hast'a get ready.”

 

With a curt nod Shu agrees and leaves with Mika and they leave the room and Rei.

 

“Thank you Shu...” She smiles, and a tear falls.

 

* * *

 

Mao gives a look at Ritsu, and nods. “This is the best I can do Ricchan... I hope it's enough.”

 

Ritsu looks over herself now. She is wearing a lot of things from Halloween, the best outfit Ritsu had basically. The dress shirt is tied in the front, revealing a little bit of her stomach. The short jacket has been changed to accommodate the addition of some sleeves that came down to her elbows. Her skirt remains the same, complete with three layers of extra fabric making it fuller. She may not look the best but she likes it. It went well with the black lipstick and eyeliner and mascara she slapped onto her face. Taking her unit gloves she puts them on.

 

“It's more than enough Maa~kun. Thank you.” Ritsu smiles.

 

Mao looks at the clock. “Shit Ricchan you're late!”

 

Ritsu also looks. “If I run I'll make it.”

 

“Run?! But you hate running!!”

 

“I know.” Ritsu mutters a curse, it's way too bright and she could collapse at any moment while outside.

 

“But I have to do it Maa~kun.” She takes Mao's to her chest, giving her a huge hug. “You know, this may be the last time we see each other, right?”

 

Mao nods. “I will be waiting till the day you come back Ricchan. That day will definitely happen. This isn't goodbye.”

 

Ritsu hums, considering the possibility that Mao's words are true. Ritsu knows, deep inside, that she will probably never see anybody she has met and spent time with for the rest of her life, but it would be a nice experience to be able to see them again. “Thank you for being there for me Mao.”

 

Mao smiles. “Anything for you, Ritsu.”

 

* * *

 

 

Immediately Ritsu bursts out of the Isara residence, holding nothing but a small purse. The air is cool, but the sun is still too bright for Ritsu. She turns the corner and heads down the main street, nothing but sheer determination driving her to keep running. All alone, Ritsu's eyes focus on the road in front of her, her mind completely filled with thoughts of Rei.

 

Nothing but Rei.

 

She doesn't know how long its been, she can't bring herself to care. All Ritsu wants to do is prevent that Kuroda Itsuki guy from marrying her lover. Rei belongs to _her, and outsiders don't belong in the space that belongs to her and her sister._

 

* * *

 

 

The chairs are completely filled, every single person sitting in it awaiting for the moment Rei and Itsuki become a married couple. All idol groups in Yumenosaki are sitting in those chairs, wearing the best attire possible. Within the rows comes the chattering, filled with wonder, and worry, about what will happen after.

 

Some, like the rest of UNDEAD, are worried because Rei is not in a marriage she would like.

 

Other members are neutral to the marriage, only siding with the principal because they know if an entertainment agency such as this one becomes closely affiliated to Yumenosaki it is a possibility that they will have a chance of success.

 

Granted, the Sakuma family isn't part of the family that founded Yumenosaki, but Rei is the person people's eyes caught. One key person being the son of the Kuroda family, Itsuki.

 

The chattering hall becomes silent when musical chords fill the room, the music piece sounding more sad than happy though. The wooden doors open and reveals Rei in a beautiful red dress, skillfully crafted by Shu and Mika. Her unruly wavy hair is pulled into the most intricate of buns, and a thin black veil hides her face.

 

To be put simply, she is stunning.

 

Some of the adults gasp in horror, because she is not in a traditional clean white dress. Others gasp and stare in awe, because she is that beautiful.

 

She reaches to where Itsuki is, and he holds nothing but a smile on his face. “As expected of Rei. You do look the best in red.”

 

Rei looks down, hiding the tears that glaze over her eyes. “...Thank you Itsuki-kun.”

 

Happily accepting the response, Itsuki looks up, and the man before them begins his speech about how the two of them will be together from now on. Rei simply tunes out the speech. She is hurt, because her sister is not in sight. And even though she told Mao that she would continue to wait, even if she was already married to Itsuki, she wanted Ritsu to take her away already.

 

She wanted to give her everything to Ritsu, and it would all be meaningless now, because now Itsuki would have a part of her.

 

The rings are presented, and Rei's red stained lips tremble. _“I guess.... this is goodbye Ritsu...”_

 

Itsuki takes a ring, and Rei's left hand. The audience continues to stare, awaiting the happy ending that will soon unfold.

 

Rei closes her eyes in defeat. The ring comes closer. _“I will always love you...”_

 

The doors groan, and are thrown open. A lone female stands in the middle, shadow covered by the bright scenery outside. She pants heavily, before taking one heavy step down the walkway.

 

“Kuroda Itsuki...”

 

Another step.

 

“Heir of K Entertainment.”

 

Another, and people stand up from their seats, utterly shocked at who is standing there.

 

“If you don't want to lose a limb today, I'd suggest that you let go of my sister's hand. NOW.”

 

Rei's eyes snap open, and she looks back, to see if it was really... “Ritsu!”

 

“Ritsu, what is the meaning of this?!” Their dad stands up.

 

Ritsu takes labored breaths, her fists clenched tight. Her feet are bleeding, the fabric from the wedges she has on digging into her skin. Her once perfect thigh high socks are ripped, the red of her bloodied knees blending with the black of the material. Small cuts decorate her arms and her cheek, but she doesn't even look moderately bothered by it all. She glares at the one person in front of her. “What am I doing you ask, father...”

 

A crazy smirk appears. “I'm gonna crash this wedding.”

 

* * *

 

 

The once silent hall is now noisy, and the Sakuma parents are shocked by it.

 

“Crash.. you mean to destroy this? _This,_ which can make you and your sister successful in the entertainment world?” Ritsu's father yells. Ritsu looks over to him, anger boiling inside of her. “Successful, sure. Happy? NO! Rei-nee has _never_ been happy about this marriage, not even once! I could see it when they came home those months ago. Has it ever crossed your mind to think about _why your daughter has stopped smiling?!”_ The words shock the room once again, and once again the teenagers of Yumenosaki chatter, discussing among themselves whether its true.

 

Itsuki stands up to Ritsu's words. “It doesn't matter if Rei isn't happy now. I can make her happy.”

 

Ritsu bursts out laughing, bloodlust in her eyes. “What the hell do you know about Rei-nee huh? You know _nothing.”_

 

She spots the purple hair of Kanzaki Souma at the end of one of the seats. She walks up and spots the katana. “I'm going to borrow this.” She says before taking it from the sheath.

 

“Hey wait-” Souma starts, before her arm is grabbed by the green haired vice principal of the student council, Hasumi Keito. “Leave it, Kanzaki... Just... let her speak.”

 

The sword glimmers in the sunlight that is in the room, and it makes a horrid sound as it is dragged across the floor. “I, am a Knight. My duty is to protect the person I love, even if it means sacrificing my life in order to do it. You, Kuroda, are my enemy.” Ritsu raises the sword, its point mere centimeters from his neck. “...And if you continue to get in my way, I will have no choice but to happily take your life, got that?”

 

“Whoohoo gogo Rittsu!!” Leo jumps up at the statement. Izumi stands up a second later, trying to stop their leader. “What do you mean 'go' Jouou-sama Kuma-kun is saying that she'll _murder_ this guy.”

 

A laugh comes from the leader of Knights. “But don't you see Sena? Rittsu is fulfilling her role as a Knight. And she is doing it flawlessly.”

 

Itsuki steps back, putting his arms up. “I-I...” his voice breaks, and with a satisfied smirk, Ritsu withdraws the sword. He helplessly falls to the floor, too shocked to even move.

 

Ritsu next moves to Rei, who just stood in her place. The younger Sakuma stabs the Katana on the small patch of carpet there was next to her, and she gently holds Rei's hands in her own. “I'm sorry Onee-chan... I was late, wasn't I...” Rei shakes her head, a tearful smile on her face. “You came Ritsu. That's all that matters.” Ritsu sees the happiness on Rei's face, even when it was partially obscured by the veil covering it. A smile spreads on her own face just seeing it.

 

“In that case, lets get out of here.” Ritsu turns around and sprints her way down the hall, her older sister barely keeping up due to the shock. Parents, and teenagers alike are shocked, the only thing they can do is look on while the two make their escape. The next few seconds later they actually process what happened and the Sakuma's parents started chasing their runaway daughters. Almost immediately Souma gets up to retrieve her precious katana. And everyone somewhat affiliated with Rei or Ritsu runs out to look at the receding figures of Rei and Ritsu running away.

 

“Izumi-chan, you know why Ritsu-chan was mad this entire time?” Arashi asks, examining Izumi's troubled and annoyed face. Izumi stays quiet, and Arashi takes the silence as an opportunity to share her information. “Occasionally I had to wake up Ritsu-chan from her naps, but she would never wake up. This was before her sister came back. It was strange sometimes she would mumble things, tears falling from her eyes, I got worried you know.”

 

Izumi continues to say nothing, and Arashi continues. “Most of the time it was 'don't go,' and the only name she would ever speak of was 'Rei.' It was a shocker to me, but I eventually understood the meaning of it all just now.”

 

“The aliens told me an interesting story, you know.” Leo started, the remaining members of Knights just staring forward. “Rittsu and Rei have apparently been through many cycles of pain, starting from something like 800 years ago. The situation was somewhat similar to the one we just saw, but Rittsu was the one getting married, and Rei was the one to try and stop it. But Rei was killed for interfering and Rittsu committed suicide to join Rei. From then on they continued to meet, but their love was never perfect, or happy. This was just another story of that cycle, the circumstances just different. In the present, they are sisters, related by blood....”

 

“But their love was one that transcended time, is that what you're gonna say, Jouou-sama” Izumi asks, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Leo looks for a second, before looking back forward. “Maybe, in another time Sena... will you be able to meet Rittsu again. But you should've at least told her you liked her.”

 

“Do you think Kuma-kun would accept that from somebody like me? We always went around each other.”

 

Arashi puts a comforting hand to Izumi's arm. “You should learn to break your walls a little Izumi-chan.. How are you going to be happy if you keep the people you love so far from you?”

 

Izumi bites her bottom lip, her long gray hair gently swaying as the breeze picks up once again. “...I don't know how anymore...”

 

Tsukasa takes one of Izumi's hands and smiles, a most gentle smile. “Then we'll all teach you.”

 

Leo ruffles the top of Izumi's hair and puts an arm around her waist, leaning her head against Izumi's trembling shoulder. “We all love you Sena! So we'll help you. Because I'll be happy if you are happy.”

 

Arashi hums at the statement. “As would I.”

 

Tsukasa nods. “And I would be as well.”

 

A tear falls, and Izumi smiles, just a little.

 

* * *

 

 

The scenery was flying everywhere, but all Rei could feel wasn't the pain in her feet, but the warmth of Ritsu's hand in hers. It all whizzed by her, Ritsu coming in and just taking her away from the wedding. She looks up and sees the light pink of the Sakura trees in full bloom, and she just smiles.

 

After a little while Ritsu turns around a corner and they hide themselves in a small passageway in between two buildings. Panting heavily Ritsu slides down the wall next to her with a sigh. “If I knew I'd be doing all this running around today I should've been serious with my PE training.” She says, her bangs clinging to her forehead and now short locks clinging onto her neck.

 

Rei laughs, pure and _happy._ Ritsu looks up. Her sister is beautiful, more than anything she has seen before. “You really look good in red, you know?” She mentions.

 

Rei stops her laughter, and smiles. “You know, Itsuki-kun said the same thing before you came in.” She squats down, now eye level with Ritsu. “You were so cool Ritsu... going in there and taking me like that. But because of it you're full of injuries...” Rei looks at them with worry. Ritsu shakes her head, making her short locks a bit more messy. “Don't mind me Onee-chan, I'm fine.”

 

Rei gives Ritsu a hard glare. “You are not ok Ritsu. Just look at you, you're bleeding and you have cuts everywhere. How can you tell me that you're fine, when you're looking like this?”

 

Ritsu takes a moment she has to actually look down. Her knees are scraped, the blood covering the injuries are already drying up. Her feet on the other hand... The material of the sock, with the friction of the wedges made the outcome of injured feet and red stained socks. Now that she thinks about it she can't really feel the pain... The light scrapes on her arms are nothing much, but Ritsu doesn't mind the injuries at all.

 

“...I'm fine Onee-chan... I look like this because I wanted to get to you as fast as possible. I've never have been this clumsy, but when I thought about you and that Kuroda guy getting married I couldn't help it. I ran, all the way from Maa~kun's house down to the chapel, and I fell a few times, but that didn't matter to me. All I knew was that I had to keep going, otherwise you'd be gone.” She looks up to face Rei, whose stern glare softened at the explanation. “I would do anything if it meant being able to be with you forever, Onee-chan.”

 

Rei's heart is moved by the statement, and she smiles, tears glittering in her eyes. “Ritsu...”

 

She launches herself forward, and it takes Ritsu a moment before she realizes her sister is hugging her. “Thank you Ritsu.. my dearest knight, for protecting me, for loving me... For never giving up on me.”

 

Ritsu pats her sister's back gently, a smile on her face. “You know, fate might've brought us together, but this isn't fate talking now. I've always been in love with you, I just never knew it. But now, I can say it without any doubt in my mind that it's true.”

 

Taking a deep breath Ritsu mutters the most beautiful sentence Rei has ever heard in her entire life, one that she'll never forget.

 

“ _I love you, Rei Onee-chan.”_

 

Rei closes her eyes with the happiest smile she has ever put on in her life. “I love you too, Ritsu.”

 

Rei pulls away after a little while, a light blush on her face “Ritsu.. You know... I really wanna kiss you right now.”

 

Ritsu smiles at the statement. “I would like nothing better than to kiss you.”

 

Their hands find their way to each other's linking the two of them together. With nothing but looks of affection towards each other they find themselves inching closer, _closer,_ until there was no space between them, and their lips were placed in the lightest of kisses. Their lips were moving in sync, bringing the kiss to a higher level. For a moment, it felt like a dream to Ritsu, and she was afraid Rei wouldn't be there anymore. She takes her free hand and brings Rei closer, her hand cold against the warmth of her neck. Rei is shocked by the movement and pulls back, a blush darkening in her face.

 

“Ritsu, w-what..”

 

Ritsu looks desperate at this point, nothing but worry and fear in her eyes. “You know, I'm always like this... Just.. don't ever leave me. I beg of you.”

 

For a moment Rei is shocked, and then she just responds by moving forward, finding herself sitting on Ritsu's lap. The skirt pools around her, almost making it seem that Rei and Ritsu were trying to become one. Bringing her hands to Ritsu's face, she rubs small, gentle circles on her face. A weird, yet calming gesture for Ritsu. “That's something I should be telling you Ritsu.”

 

She brings her lips to Ritsu's, a short kiss this time. “I want to be with you forever Ritsu, nothing will change.”

 

Another kiss. “I even ran out of the wedding in front of our parents, that's how much I want to stay with you..”

 

Another kiss, and this time Ritsu responds by placing her hands up onto Rei's messy hair, which is trying its hardest to stay in the bun. “But we can run away Onee-chan.”

 

Another kiss, and Rei wants to kiss Ritsu so much she doesn't want it to end. So, she doesn't end it at all. She opens her mouth, and is finally met with Ritsu's tongue. An exciting shiver goes down her body, and she goes back to experience the feeling. Their tongues gently rub and dance against each other, the sensation becoming addicting to each other.

 

Rei eventually pulls back, a small blush decorating her cheeks. She looks down at Ritsu, who has a satisfied yet lazy smile on her lips, and a blush of her own tinting her cheeks a light shade of pink. “Is it ok to call you mine Onee-chan...?”

 

A chuckle comes from Rei, a smile the only thing on her face. “That's all I've ever wanted.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ritsu takes Rei by the hand and they just walk around, hand in hand. It is emerging into the early afternoon, and at this point Rei's hair gave up trying to be nice. The curls fall down to her back, and the forgotten veil falls as they continue walking. It must be strange for two girls to be walking together in beautiful clothing, yet that didn't matter to them. Out of the corner of her eye Rei spots a convenience store. Caving into Rei's pleas Ritsu bought bandages and ointment at there. After walking out of the store Rei goes to work, not listening to Ritsu's complaints or pleas to stop bandaging her up. “...You'll have scars if we don't treat it.” She says, after gently placing a large gauze on Ritsu's injured knee. “...They're my battle scars, I'm fine with it...” Ritsu mutters, and Rei shoots her an angry glare. “I won't like it though.”

 

“...” Ritsu sighs and looks to the side, and Rei happily continues her work. After the knees, she goes to the feet. Ritsu winces when her feet separate from the wedges she put on, the thin material of the socks ripping a little more.

 

The injuries aren't so bad, but the sight of Ritsu's red and bloodied feet gives pain to Rei. “I never felt it Onee-chan, why are you sad?” Ritsu looks down, her short curly locks being ruffled by the spring wind.

 

“I don't like to see these things happen to you Ritsu. That's all....” Rei says softly, gently wrapping the feet with the bandages. “I think heels are out for awhile Ritsu. It may even be a struggle for regular shoes, but I'm not sure....” Rei says after, her work done with the feet. She lifts herself up, and prepares the ointment and bandages for Ritsu's face and arms. Ritsu lets Rei do her thing, and instead looks down at Rei's state. The dress, albeit ragged at the bottom, is still amazing. Rei's feet, on the other hand...

 

“...You're hurt too Onee-chan.” Rei looks down, her feet are in pain, and she's certain there are a few blisters but... “I'm fine Ritsu.” she places the bandage on Ritsu's face and immediately after is grabbed by her sister by the wrist and is placed on the seat Ritsu was just sitting in. For a second it was a blur of red and black, and a strange yelp comes from Rei before she is on the edge of the planter.

 

“Off these go.” Ritsu not-so-graciously takes the red heels off of Rei's feet. Surely enough, it was a case of deja vu, except without as much blood. Skin was rubbed off the back of her feet, showing itself in the form of a red irritated mess. Her small toe was also red and irritated, and blisters were sprouting on various places. Taking the remainder of the bandages, gauze and ointment Ritsu does her best and wraps her sister's feet with care. “...Just like you, Onee-chan... I don't like seeing you in pain, or with wounds. But that's what we're supposed to do, right?” She looks up with a small smile. “This is what _lovers_ are supposed to do.”

 

Rei smiles another pure, innocent smile. “I guess so, right? _Lovers._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Heels in one hand, hands in each others in the other, they walk barefooted (Or almost barefooted) down the street. For a Saturday it is very empty, and yet it is so pretty, dyed in a shade of light pink. “The Sakura are early this year, aren't they?” Rei looks, the sight just too beautiful for words. “They are, aren't they?” Ritsu vaguely realizes. They're too pretty, and Ritsu takes in the scenery in front of her eyes. Her sister is right next to her, her unwound hair fluttering with the early spring wind, and the Sakura petals are falling with grace. Ritsu feels a bit dumbstruck, and really only stares at her sister until Rei looks back and laughs at the sight.

 

They reach a platform of sorts, the ground littered with fallen Sakura petals. Ritsu takes one step, Rei following. They stop at the middle, and Ritsu drops her shoes onto the ground. Rei wonders what Ritsu is doing, but is stunned when she sees what Ritsu pulls out from the small bag she has.

 

She pulls out a box, presenting some simple wedding bands, customized for them. It looks like vines spiraling against each other, small diamonds decorating the space left behind.

 

“Ritsu...!” Rei gasps, her red heels falling to the ground. A sheepish smile is left on Ritsu's lips, but there's a light behind those red eyes, Rei knows that this is Ritsu's way of asking.

 

“I know... we're sisters... and that our last names are already the same... but it doesn't change the fact that I want to spend every day that I have left on this human world with you, and then some. Goddammit I sound so cheesy today but I can't help it...” Ritsu looks away, scratching the back of her head furiously.

 

With a gentle smile, Rei takes the hand with the box in it, making Ritsu look up. “...I do Ritsu. I always will, no matter if you had asked me or not. I love you Ritsu, my _dear imouto._ How much you have grown up, I feel as if this old lady has missed out...”

 

Ritsu laughs. “We've been outside too much, you're hashing out your old lady statements.”

 

“I can't help it the sunlight is too much for a creature of the night.” Rei jokes.

 

Without further hesitation Ritsu pulls out the slightly larger ring, and slides it down Rei's third finger. “From now on, we're on the run Onee-chan. But no matter what happens, or wherever we go, I'll stay right by your side.”

 

Rei takes the remaining ring and puts it on Ritsu's third finger. “ We're musicians Ritsu, we'll manage to make a living, you'll see. Anywhere we go, things will be fine as long as we face the day together.”

 

Quickly placing the box in the bag, Rei and Ritsu bring their hands together, adoration and love in their eyes as they continue to look at each other. “...I love you Onee-chan...” Ritsu feels so comfortable, being able to be able to freely say it now.

 

Those words have been said so many times today, yet Rei always feels her heart _soar_ when Ritsu says it. “I love you too Ritsu.”

 

As if nature was watching them, the wind gently picked up as they leaned in for their kiss, the Sakura petals dancing in the air. If someone could see, a bunch of white butterflies all flew to the scene, gracefully dancing with the air.

 

The cycle of pain was over, and love eventually prevailed in the end.

 

That was the happiest ending one could ever write for their tale, however, it will continue. They will continue to write it, and they will decide what their fate is.

 

* * *

 

 

In the dead of night, Isara Mao looks around her front yard, and she waves when she sees a blur of red and black.

 

As the people come forth to the light, they wave their greetings to Mao.

 

Turning around, Mao pulls out some luggage and two backpacks. “I packed your things in here. I figured that since you guys ran out of the wedding that you'd be on the run.” She looks down and sees the rings gleaming in the light. “They are perfect for you guys, Ricchan...” A small smile, yet sad, appears.

 

Immediately Ritsu walks up and pulls Mao into a hug. “I have made you do so much Maa~kun... I can't thank you enough.”

 

Mao puts her hand up to Ritsu's back, a resigned smile on her face. “I don't want this to be goodbye Ricchan. So I won't believe that it will. Go somewhere far, far away, and make your home there. But if, by chance, you guys come back home, to Japan, please don't leave us out.”

 

Ritsu hums. “We don't know where we're going to go Maa~kun, but don't worry. I'll contact you when I can.”

 

Mao pulls Ritsu off of her, quickly wiping the tear that managed to form. “Go quickly. Your parents may come over any minute.”

 

Rei looks over to Mao, she doesn't know what to say really, except... “...Thank you, Isara-kun.”

 

Taking the baggage Mao prepared for them, Rei and Ritsu quickly make their getaway, leaving Mao to shed silent tears as she watches them go away.

 

“Bye bye Ricchan.”

 

* * *

 

 

In a hotel room far away than their parents thought possible Ritsu checks the two of them into a hotel room for the night.

 

“Lucky for us we have our money and passports, but what we have won't sustain us for long if we stay here.....” Ritsu places her bags down on the floor, promptly falling face first into the white sheets.

 

“Umm that's true...” Rei similarly follows suit, plopping onto the space next to Ritsu.

 

“Is there anything you want to do, Onee-chan?” Ritsu looks over to the relaxed Rei.

 

“Hmmm... Not really. I do wanna explore the world with you though. Maybe we should start with America or England...?” Rei asks Ritsu, smiling at the dazed expression Ritsu has.

 

“Any place is fine Onee-chan... As long as we go together we'll be fine.”

 

“True true. Now, let us bathe together? Since we can?” Rei pushes herself up with great difficulty.

 

“Hmm a bath sounds nice...” Ritsu follows suit, but failing immediately. “I slept too much, and I stayed in the sun too long, I'm tired....”

 

Rei laughs, taking one of Ritsu's arms and trying to pull her up. “How does the first part even make any sense Ritsu?”

 

“Uhhh I don't know but it does ok?”

 

“Yea yea whatever you say Ritsu.”

 

They close the door to the bathroom behind them, gently peeling the articles of clothing off of their bodies. After the clothes came the bandages, and rings. They enter the shower together, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on their skin. Rei wraps her arms around Ritsu's waist, enjoying the feeling of Ritsu responding to her actions and placing her hands on top of hers.

 

“A lot has happened today, hasn't it?” Rei says. It seems so distant, yet it was only this morning when she was going to get married, this afternoon to be swept away from the marriage, and to get married again.

 

“Yea, a lot has happened, but I don't really mind. You're my bride now, and we're as happy as we can be for the present.”

 

Ritsu turns around, taking Rei's head in her hands. They meet for another soft kiss, before Ritsu smiles. “Now I can do this all I like, that's a nice feeling.”

 

“Hmmm it is. Now give me more. I demand it from my knight.” A devilish smirk appears of Ritsu's face. “As you wish my bride.”

 

* * *

 

The Monday came, and Yumenosaki resumed its activities. The students piled in, and some of them were greeted with notes. They didn't have much in detail, but it had “thank you” and “farewell” in it mostly. In the Handicrafts club room stood the beautiful red and black wedding dress. Shu falls to the floor upon seeing it. Mika quickly envelops her in a hug, feeling somewhat sad as well. It wasn't the fact that Rei had returned the dress, but using that dress as her final farewell is what made it worse.

 

Class 3-B was quiet, as well as Class 2-B. People were stunned by the fact that the Sakuma sisters were gone, after they had managed to wedge themselves into a big part of their lives. It wasn't much, but their lack of presence really did amount to something.

 

UNDEAD all hang in the Light Music Club, staring at the coffin Rei left behind. Inside it had a huge pile of music sheets, containing enough songs in that pile to last even Koga and Adonis to when they graduate. “It's the least I could do as your leader,” was what the note said, and Koga is the first to break down completely. Her role model was gone, and yet she was trying to make it so that she would always be with them. _With her._ “Why are you gone, Sakuma-senpai...” Koga says before Adonis' strong arms pull her into a comforting hug, her own shoulders trembling. Kaoru tries to hold a strong face, for both herself and her unitmates, but she can't seem to hold it for long. Before they knew it UNDEAD was hugging each other to make the pain go away, tears continuing to fall as they all lie on each other's trembling shoulders.

 

In the Knights practice room, they all put on strong faces, but it was hard when Izumi was trying to not cry, yet failing drastically. “Rittsu was an exceptional member, she will always be remembered...” Leo says, looking down at a stack of sheet music full of piano chords. “It would be nice if you could use this, Jouou-sama.” is what the note says. “Izumi-chan, Ritsu-chan will come back. It won't be right now, but I know that she will.” Arashi holds the third year in her arms, tears glossing over her own eyes. Tsukasa, who was the least comfortable with Ritsu, even looked down, an indescribable pain clutching at her heart. “Ritsu-senpai was super cool on Saturday. She has motivated me to become stronger, to be a better Knight.” Leo stiffly nods, sniffling a little bit. “Let us all follow by Rittsu's example and become stronger for that person we will meet in the future.” Wiping her tears on the handkerchief Arashi provided for her, Izumi nods. “...Yeah...” is all she says.

 

In the Trickstar practice room, Mao looked down. Subaru, Hokuto and Makoto all knew how close she was to Ritsu, and they all said nothing, and gave her some silence. “Ricchan... said goodbye to me on Saturday night... and yet I can't help but feel sad about this...” It was a picture inside a simple frame. It was just Ritsu and Mao, smiling even though they were sweaty. They had just finished a live and the vibe off the stage was one of the greatest feelings ever. “...I think... Isara-kun... That she doesn't want you to forget her.” Makoto speaks up. “Huh?” Mao looks at Makoto, who fiddles with her sweater sleeves with a nervous air about her. “S-Sakuma-senpai's sister was your childhood friend right? She doesn't want you to forget the good days, but she... wants you to be happy.” Hokuto nods. “I think Yuuki is right. She wants you to be like you were, strong and independent.” Mao looks back down. “But it's hard being independent...” Subaru jumps up. “Then rely on us Sari! You're not alone, and we'll support you if you are feeling down.” Hokuto puts a hand to Mao's shoulder. “It's tough being alone with your feelings. But if you rely on us, we'll be able to make you feel some sort of security.” Mao smiles at her teammates, feeling a little bit better after their words of comfort. “Thank you guys..”

 

* * *

 

“You know Ritsu, I'm still surprised that you cut off all of your hair.” Rei closes the panel on the window, and looking at Ritsu.

 

“It was a pain to need to brush my hair that day, it felt like the best thing to do. If you don't like it, I'll grow it out again.”

 

Rei hums at the statement. “I'd really like that, Ritsu...”

 

Ritsu smiles and holds her sister's hand. “I... wonder if everyone is ok.”

 

Rei sadly looks off into the distance. “We probably broke a few hearts back there... but they are strong girls, they'll get past it.”

 

Ritsu leans over, taking Rei's shoulder as her pillow. “You're right... I shouldn't worry.”

 

The intercom goes on, and their pilot speaks to all passengers before the plane starts its preparations to take flight.

 

“Are you ready for our next chapter, Ritsu?” Rei looks down to Ritsu who manages a quick kiss on the lips before lying back down. “As long as I'm with Onee-chan, I'm ready for anything.”

 

Getting past the shock, Rei snickered. “How sly Ritsu, we're in public you know!”

 

Ritsu hums. “Doesn't matter. If I wanna kiss my lover then I will.”

 

Rei laughs, nothing but adoration shining in those blood red eyes. “How selfish... but I especially love it when you're like that.”

 

Ritsu smiles. “Then that's all that matters right~”

 

Another laugh. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

* * *

 

 

**2 years later...**

 

Mao sits down, water bottle in hand. She glances over the picture of herself and Ritsu and smiles, before taking a sip of water. On the table she sat at, there is a stack of fanmail, probably just picked up by Trickstar's manager. She is about to dismiss the stack, before a blue and red striped envelope catches her eye.

 

She sets down the water bottle, and picks up the letter. It is addressed to her, with no return address. Somewhat feeling anxious, she opens the envelope, and reads the letter.

 

_Dear Maa~kun_

 

_I heard that Trickstar got picked up by K Entertainment. I find that ironic, but nevertheless I congratulate you and your unit for being successful. I hope you're doing ok. I know it's mean of me to say, since I left you, but I really hope that you are happy. You deserve to be happy Mao. Don't get hung up over me because I was your previous love._

 

_Anyways, Onee-chan and I are ok. I'm not giving you a return address, because we're always on the move. The world is such a huge place, and we want the world to hear our music. Its fun playing out on the streets, and being able to brighten people's days with our music._

 

_You know what Maa~kun? Even the sunlight has become comforting. I feel like this trip has changed me, little by little, but I think that this change is good. Onee-chan hasn't changed though. To be exact, she reverted to her old self. That makes me really happy to see Maa~kun._

 

_Onee-chan and I were in America recently, so I sent you a picture. We're not just ready to return to Japan yet, but I know where to find you if when we do return. Continue being a great idol, Maa~kun. Trickstar is a good group, and it will only grow from there._

 

_-Ritsu_

 

Mao looks at the photo Ritsu enclosed. They are standing in front of the Statue of Liberty, but it's still so small where they stood. Mao doesn't mind it at all though. After all, she is attracted to the smiles she sees. Ritsu's hair grew back a little bit, and Rei's ragged style of dress seemed to make its way back.

 

_'She looks so happy...'_ Mao says, before the silence is disturbed by someone entering the room.

 

“Mao, you reading a letter?” Makoto hops in, looking at what she's reading. “...Yeah I am Makoto.” She says. Her hand finds Makoto's and it fits so easily, so comfortably.

 

“At least they are ok.” Makoto says, placing a kiss on Mao's forehead. Mao accepts it with ease, a relieved smile on her face. “Yeah, they are....”

 

Mao could see Rei and Ritsu in the back of her mind. They were happy, creating music and sharing it for the world to hear. “They'll be alright, I know of it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Izumi looks at a red and blue striped fanmail, addressed to Izumi herself. “Ara? A fanmail to Izumi-chan?” Arashi looks over, and Izumi lies her head back on Arashi's comforting chest. “...Yeah, no return label though...” Izumi says, her tone saying that she was annoyed by this letter.

 

“Then let's just open it!” Leo sits next to Izumi and snatches the letter, opening it with haste before Izumi could tell her to stop.

 

Leo's green eyes widen, and the hand in her hair stops moving as well. Continuing to scan the letter she reads until the end, and passes it back to Izumi. “...Rittsu sent this, Sena.” Her usually loud voice says softly, and she turns her body to look at Izumi. She looks for any signs she should be worried about, and is relieved when she doesn't see one.

 

Izumi's crystal blue eyes shine with possible tears, but she takes the letter with her left hand. Arashi holds her other hand, and she squeezes it tight.

 

_Secchan,_

 

_I didn't know who I should've written this to, so I decided to write it to you. I'm sorry for leaving Knights so suddenly, but I am glad you're all still together._

 

_It's been two years, but Jouou-sama is still amazing when she writes. I've heard all your singles, they're still moving._

 

_Secchan, I have so much to say to you, so I'll tell this to you here, in this letter._

 

_I knew you cared about me Secchan, I could tell even when you were mean to me,you were worried about me. I thank you for that, even if you deny it, I thank you for caring. And... thank you for loving me. But Onee-chan is the one for me Secchan. To me, you're broken and battered to the things fate threw at you in your life, but you're pure. Still pure, if you ask me. You have people around you that care about you, me included, but you should open your heart for somebody to come in and warm that cold heart of yours._

 

_Even if I don't love you the way you did to me, I still worry and care about you. Rely on your unitmates every now and then, and don't feel obligated to have to be strong in front of them. They will always stand by you, I'm sure of it._

 

_I can't say if I will return to Japan, but do know I'm there for you all. Thank the Jouou-sama for using my music to create a song for me. It really meant a lot to me._

 

_-Ritsu_

 

By the time she finished reading the letter, Izumi broke down in tears, holding the piece of paper to her chest. Arashi patted her back gently, wiping the tears from her own eyes. Leo says nothing, instead wrapping her arms around Izumi. Izumi's cries eventually crescendo to wails of woe, her sadness breaking the hearts of those in the room.

 

“Don't cry Izumi-chan...” Arashi tries to say, before she herself cries.

 

“Sena... You moved on from Rittsu, didn't you?” Leo tried to say.

 

“I _tried_ Jouou-sama I really did! You all helped me with the pain, but reading this... This--- Damn that Kuma-kun...!!!” She looks at the floor with blurry vision, her tears continuing to come down her face. She was sent back a few years, to the time she and Knights, with Ritsu, were together. She never told anybody, but her caring for Ritsu was one of the things that brought her joy in life, next to her love for Makoto. But she realized that she was in love with Ritsu, and that Makoto was really, in the end, her younger sister figure.

 

“Sena, you must stay strong, you _have_ to. This is an order from your Queen, can you do it?” Leo sternly says, watching as Izumi's sobs started dying down.

 

Izumi says nothing, delicately trying to wipe her tears without smudging her makeup. “I... can't stay strong Jouou-sama... It hurts more when I try to stay strong.”

 

Arashi squeezes Izumi's hand in her own once again. “Then be weak when you need to. It's good for a Knight to know when to stop being one sometimes. Take a break, rely on us... And then when you feel like you can be strong again. You are pure Izumi-chan, and somebody will be blessed to have you in their lives.”

 

“Isn't it... Ok for me to stay here though?” Izumi asks.

 

“If you want to, it's fine. But you know, you won't have a future with us.” Leo says, taking Izumi's other hand, the letter crumpled and tear-stained in said hand.

 

“I feel safe here though. I don't need a future, or a man in my life. As long as I have Naru-kun and Jouou-sama right here... I'll manage I think....”

 

Arashi smiles. “Well, if Izumi-chan is asking, then I can't say I'd deny.”

 

“When Rittsu comes back I'm gonna have to thank her for getting us all into this mess nahahaha!” Leo laughs.

 

Izumi chuckles. “Kuma-kun really was a strange one though. Sooo annoying.”

 

Arashi laughs again. “There's the Izumi-chan I know and love!”

 

* * *

 

 

Koga inspects a fanmail from abroad with her sharp golden eyes. Its as if she's wary, because there is no return address, or name on it. Kaoru plucks the letter from her fingers, sitting on the one-person sofa across from her. “What is it, a love letter~?” She teases before opening it and inspecting the contents.

 

All it contained was a letter. Nothing else. Bored with it, she hands it back to the younger female, who actually takes it out and reads the letter. Upon the first word it feels like her world is crumbling around her. She stiffens, and her breath quickens.

 

“What's wrong Oogami? Does your stomach hurt?” Adonis asks, before she drops her plate of food onto the table.

 

“Sakuma-senpai...” It's just over a whisper, but Adonis and Kaoru hear it. They huddle next to Koga, trying to read what the letter... What their _leader_ has to say to them.

 

_Wanko, Adonis-kun, Koaru-kun. My dear children._

 

_It has been awhile since I've seen you all, but I know for sure you are doing alright. I congratulate you three for becoming real idols, but I know it must be hard. Being in the industry you have to create more and more music. I worry for my children, who may not believe they are unable to write music for UNDEAD. You all are there for a reason, and I have total belief that you will make it around some way or another._

 

_If you are asking about how I am... Well, I'm as happy as I can be. It feels nice being able to be carefree and rebellious to simple obstacles in life. Currently Ritsu and I are exploring the world, spreading our music wherever we go. It is enjoyable being able to make people smile. We're doing a lot of activities in the day as well, and it is hard on us, being creatures of the night. However seeing the world like this is... new. I don't despise the sun anymore, and I feel like these changes have been for the best._

 

_Going back to Japan is something that we haven't thought about. More specifically, have the courage to bring up. Our parents are probably searching for us to this day, but they may have forgotten about us altogether. I am not sure how I should think about that, but our parents do not worry us anymore. Instead, we worry about you precious beings whom we've left behind._

 

_Do not feel sad when you read this. This is not me trying to tell you to forget about me. You three have each other, and I am entrusting you the mission to keep my unit alive. You, whom embrace the night like I do, are strong, and talented and I am so blessed to have met you all in my time in the present. To the day we meet again, my children._

 

_-Rei_

 

Koga's hands shake after reading the letter. Her role model just suddenly comes back into her life, and she is not sure how to react to it. Right now, it is to cry.

 

She sinks further into the chair and sheds tears, but she tries to keep strong.

 

“I didn't know Sakuma-senpai thought of us that way...” Adonish fiddles with her thumbd, unable to really get over the shock of the letter.

 

“Yeah, well... She cared about us a lot, that Sakuma-san...” Kaoru says, threading her hand through her hair, tears shining in her eyes.

 

“We haf'ta do it... Keep this group going! For Sakuma-senpai....” Koga says with a strong start, before another wave of tears rush back in. “Goddammit why am I crying...! I'm glad she sent us this letter, and for her encouragement so why...?”

 

Adonis places a hand on Koga's shoulder. “I think it is because you miss her Oogami. Like all of us, we miss her. But like you said, be have a job entrusted to us...”

 

“...So the only thing we need to do is do that and wait for the day we see her again... is that right Adonis-kun?” Kaoru finishes, a smile on her face.

 

“...Yeah...” Adonis nods.

 

“That vsmpire bastard.... I'll be waiting for her, so then I can kick her ass when I see her.” Koga wipes her eyes, before she herself smiles.

 

“We _all_ will wait for her.” Adonis smiles as well, and a silent agreement is made between the three of them to work their hardest to keep this unit alive, until their leader can return and perform her duties as leader.

 

* * *

 

 

The sky was really beautiful, Ritsu thinks. She's holding hands with her sister once again, nothing but a smile on her face.

 

“Hey Ritsu...” Rei looks over, her unruly hair flowing with the movements of her and Ritsu walking.

 

Wh~at is it Rei?” Ritsu looks back, and before she knows it she is pushed to one of the small passageways and brought into a deep and heated kiss. After Rei reverted to her normal self she was always a bit more aggressive when it came to their relationship, and Ritsu loved it more than anything. After a moment or two Rei pulls back, a devilish glint in her eyes as she licks her lips. Ritsu launches forward and locks Rei in another deep kiss before pulling back.

 

“Look at who's ready to go home~” Ritsu plays, before Rei laughs and pulls Ritsu up and spinning her around. After a moment she places her lover on the ground and is met with a cute pout. Making up for that action she places a small kiss on those lips. “Of course I wanna go home. 'Cuz then we can spend the rest of the day to ourselves.” She says with a smile.

 

Ritsu wraps her arms around Rei's waist, bringing her closer. Of course she was mad Rei was still taller than her these past two years, but she dismissed the thought again. Their height didn't matter in the end. They were still madly in love with each other, and it has just grown these past two years. “Don't worry about the time Rei. The night is still way too young, we'll have all the time you want~”

 

“That may be true, but I want to do things with you that aren't for the public eye...”

 

Ritsu smiles at the statement. “Then I must take my bride home then~”

 

They walked out of the small street and turned at the first major intersection. Their rings were glimmering in the light of the setting sun, and they had the happiest smiles on their faces. Reaching the last house on the street they hastily open the door, laughing as Ritsu mistakes one key for the house key. They go in and Ritsu spins Rei in her arms pulling her into a sweet kiss. Rei's hand finds the door and she closes it with ease, and she responds with an eagerness like none other. Their hands mess up perfectly set hair, and when they separate from the kiss, they laugh at how messy they have become. From that laugh comes the most passionate of gazes. Their words of love have become silent words now, but they don't need to say them now. Their gazes tell each other everything that they need. Their love is still strong, and some could even argue that it is even stronger than it started to be.

 

_Love that has been stronger with the currants of time._

 

They overcame hardship, and found a way to be together. Doing the thing they love most together, they will be the anonymous duo that has captured the hearts of the entire world. If they go back to Japan or not is another story, one that might be or not be. The pen is in their hands, and they will continue to fill their story, one page at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was curious about the white butterflies, there is a lyric in Izayoi no Sora, where they sing that they wish to be reborn as white butterflies to dance next to the beautiful person. In here, I wanted it to be known that their past lives saw the scene, and that they know their love was achieved, albeit centuries later.
> 
> If you're wondering about Tsukasa... She's a third year at Yumenosaki by then it is assumed Knights had a live and she couldn't make it because of school.
> 
> It might be funny how some of the scenes turned out, I found it amusing and just kept it like that lol..


End file.
